Missed Date
by pyroleigh
Summary: In celebration of my newfound love of shipping Rig and Momiji, I offer this quick one shot to you. Rig misses a date, and this is his punishment. M for a reason.


Rig collapsed against the dark leather couch in the almost pitch-black apartment, a sigh escaping his lips as he shut his eyes. He leaned his head against the back of the couch, feeling the day catch up with him alarmingly fast as he sat in silence. He tapped his frosty beer bottle a few times against the arm of the couch, wondering if he should even try to go lay down next to her. He had missed another date, one too many if you asked her. He knew he was in trouble when he came home to a dark apartment, no note left on the counter in her perfect handwriting. He was really starting to regret not getting a more comfortable couch as he thought of laying down out in the living room.

"You finally made it," her voice made him jump, his heart pounding at the added adrenaline.

"Shit babe you scared me," he said softly, turning and squinting into the darkness of the short hasllway leading to their room. "I didn't wake you coming in did I?"

"No... I wasn't asleep," she said carefully and he sighed.

"I'm so sorry about dinner I-"

"Don't," she said and he shut his mouth immeadiately. Her tone suggested he was in trouble, serious grovelling amounts of trouble and he shut his eyes as he leaned his head back on the couch once more. He wasn't up for begging tonight. "I'm just glad you're home, I missed you," she said. That surprised Rig, she never admitted to missing him when she was mad.

"I missed you too," he said honestly, listening to the soft footfalls as she approached, keeping his eyes shut.

"We can do dinner another time, it's no big deal," she said, voice closer. "Won't you look at me Rig?" she asked and he sat up, turning his head to her. She flicked on the living room light and his breath caught in his throat.

"Holy shit babe," he said after a moment, a grin spreading across his tired face. Momiji stood there, wearing nothing but his white dress shirt, her normally perfect high ponytail messily pulled up. "You look amazing."

"Your shirt smelled like you," she said as she walked over to him, Rig's eyes on the buttons he wish she hadn't done. "I hope you don't mind..."

"Well," he sat forward as she stopped in front of him, setting his beer on the side table holding a framed picture of them, "I might. If I did I would just have to take my shirt back," he gripped her hips, loving and hating the fabric for hiding her incredible body from view.

"You don't want me wearing it?" she cooed and he shook his head with a wolfish grin. "Too bad," she shoved him back, his breath escaping with an 'oof'. She surprised him with following him onto the couch, stradling his lap.

"Momiji," her name escaped his lips like a groan. He could feel her body heat through his jeans, felt her move ever so subtly against him. He couldn't help but react to that, the friction making him start to move against her. She leaned towards him and he kissed her, hands gripping her hips tightly to keep his movements tantalizing. She let out a light moan as his lips trailed from hers to her neck, him nipping and licking in all the places he knew drove her crazy. "C'mon," he said, wrapping his arms around her and standing up, her letting out a light laugh as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He cut off her laugh with his lips, tongue meeting hers as he led them to their room.

They fell on the bed, him letting out a growl as he had to remove a hand from her to undo his belt and jeans. She reached for the buttons of her borrowed shirt and he pushed her hands away. She gave him a look until he gripped either end of the shirt and pulled, popping the buttons off in a tiny shower of white pearlescent plastic. "Rig!" she laughed his name in shock, but he could care less; the most amazing body was laid before him, nothing else mattered in that moment.

He knew in the morning she would chide him for the oil stains on the sheets, the marks on her neck and chest from his lips, hell he was due a snap for the oil handprints on her ass as he gripped it, lifting her to the perfect angle to coax another moan from her soft lips. Rig knew she when she was about to climax, knew the way her noises changed, knew the awe in her eyes as he kept going and worked her through it and well towards another. He knew her, every inch of her perfect body, and he loved it. He loved her and loved making love to her. She was all he wanted, all he needed, and he knew he was so lucky to have her. Momiji moaned his name, eyes fluttering shut as her legs tightened around him, and he knew he couldn't fight his own ecstacy much longer.

"Babe," he gasped out and she looked him in the eye, hers filled simultaneously with love and lust. He wanted to warn her, let her know because they both knew his self control wasn't the best.

"Rig," she lifted her hips just enough, the one angle he couldn't help but cave to. As well as he knew her, she knew him. He gasped out a curse that turned into a moan, hazel eyes locked onto hers. "I love you," she said when he was done, him shakily drawing in shallow breaths.

"I love you too," he said as he moved off of her, out of the embrace of her legs to collapse at her side. "You know," he said after a moment, "that wasn't much incentive for me to not miss dates anymore."

 **XXX**

 **Quick and shameless fluffsmut for my now favorite couple: MomijiXRig. Because I love them. If you haven't seen Momiji in her shirt costume... you need to google that because she's so beautiful. Anyway, let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


End file.
